Sol
Knight-Captain Background Sol's origins remain a mystery to even himself. As a young man, seeming to the eye no older than his late teens he found himself on the beaches of Ruathym, an island north of the Moonshae Isles, unable ro recall how he ended up in the wild storm the night before that had stranded him there. He was stumbled upon by a Northlander fisherman and his wife, who took him in for need of help around their small farm. The Adventure Begins Soon boring of the quiet farm life, he sought out the more adventurous among the Northlander people. Being worshippers of Tempus, Lord of Battle and God of War, more lively folk were not hard for him to find. Spending most of his small allowance on rum and ale in the town of Holgerstead, a place known for its berzerker warriors and rough taverns. Befriending many of the borderline barbarian warriors he learned to drink and brawl and eventually how to wield axe and sword. One night upon witnessing the depths of some of his new friends barbarism, he found himself at odds with three large drunken berserkers who were forcing themselves on a young woman. Not wanting to believe he was the kind of person who would stand by and let this happen, he launched himself at them giving the young maiden time enough to escape. The berzerkers pulled daggers, pummeling and shanking Sol for what seemed to him like hours and left him in the alley behind the tavern to bleed out, cursing his softness and casting him out. He awoke staring onto the deep green eyes of Celestia, the young woman he had earlier saved. She was a half-elven cleric of Selune, hailing from Alaron - capital city of the Moonshae Isles and home of the Ffolk with which the Northlanders lived in an uneasy truce with. Celestia was visting an old friend of her mothers - the Elven Archdruid Urzarien when she was set upon by the barbarians and had brought Sol back to Urzariens den built into an ancient and large oak tree where they healed his wounds. Two days passed and Sol was miraculously already healed. The healers begged him to rest longer, as no human could have recovered from such wounds in such a short amount of time but Sol had something else in mind - Vengeance. Waiting for darkness and for his hosts to fall asleep he began searching for a weapon. Unable to find naught but canes and trinkets he settled for a long, sturdy looking staff and set off for the Tavern. He waited in the heavy rain outside the establishment, seething rage bringing him focus, for the three formidable but by now very drunk berserker warriors. Donning a hooded cloak he followed the three large men into a sidestreet once they had left their drinking hole and in the cover of darkness set upon them with a lunge of the staff. A green light shot from the weapons tip as he struck the first barbarian across the neck, it shot towards a second target and knocked him flat. As Sol raised the staff to swing at the last of his targets a huge dire wolf appread out of the darkness and snatched it in its fangs. As it dropped the staff from its mouth the beast underwent a metamorphosis into a humanoid form, caught the staff in its hand and with an elvish word and point of the staff sent a bolt of green energy into the last standing berserker. The first two men to go down raised to their feet and picking up their recently felled comrade fled from the scene. Sol recognised the shapeshifter as Urzarien and having reopened his wounds from the previous fight, fainted and was carried back to the oak tree by the druid in his dire wolf form. Waking infront of a fire in Urzariens home, fresh bandages wrapped over his wounds he saw Celestia near by, staring into the fire seemingly lost in thought. She thanked him once again for saving her but did not condone his act of vengeance but only because of his wounded state. The two talked long into the night and ended up agreeing that Sol's place was not among the uncivilized Northlanders and would accompany Celestia to Alaron where she would introduce him to a friend of hers, the guard captain of Alarons capital - Caer Callidyr and find work in the citys militia. Adventures in Alaron Shipwrecked (Again) Blood Legion Order of Dragons Category:Guild Members Category:Knights Captains Category:Guild Roster Category:Members